


Mad Dog

by kokeshidynamo (hannyachan)



Series: Danganronpa: Ultimate Order [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Marking, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mastermind Owada Mondo, Top!Ishimaru, bottom!mondo, i am SO ON BOARD for mastermind ishimondo you won't believe, power bottom hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyachan/pseuds/kokeshidynamo
Summary: Mastermind!Ishimondo AU. Oowada Mondo is a force of nature, and Ishimaru Kiyotaka holds the leash.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Danganronpa: Ultimate Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Mad Dog

Oowada Daiya, leader of the Crazy Diamonds, the biggest biker gang in Japan, was murdered in his sleep by his own brother.

* * *

The rain came down in sheets.

Oowada Mondo knelt on the doorstep of the Presidential Palace, left hand tangled in the hair of a severed head. It left a thick trail of the same blood that ran through his veins and pulsed through his heart.

He looked straight into the surveillance camera. "Ishimaru.... Kiyotaka," he panted, "you..... sick son of a bitch. I have Oowada Daiya's head."

He raised the empty eyes to meet the lens. "Let me in."

A few minutes later, the gates opened and the guards scooped him off the floor. They led him through the hallways, tracking water and grime on the white carpets. Mondo feebly raised an arm, pressed a bloody handprint into one of the guards' white uniforms, and watched as he flinched.

The guards deposited him in front of Ishimaru's office. One of them knocked on the door. "Sir, he's here."

"Bring him in. Close the door."

――

Ishimaru Kiyotaka's office was plain. Bright and spotless, well-lit, with its beige wooden flooring and white embossed wallpaper. Calligraphy adorned the walls, each scroll bearing Ishimaru's red seal. _Justice, Evil, Discipline, Chaos, Hope, Despair._ A tea set stood on the desk. It could easily be mistaken for any other office, until one noticed the lack of windows and the wall of screens displaying security camera footage.

The monster himself looked up from his seat, brush in hand.

"Oowada." he said, in that clipped voice. "Here to turn yourself in?"

A pause. "What is that?"

"I've told you." Mondo looked up at Ishimaru from under his mop of bleached hair. He bared his teeth. He was certain one of them was missing from how Daiya had smashed his face into a concrete wall.

"It's Oowada Daiya's head. A present. From yours truly."

――

Once, there had been little Kiyo-chan, whose tears flowed freely from pleading red eyes. Who, Mondo chuckled to himself, must have told on his teacher to his teacher at some point of his life.

Who he’d found one night lying on the pavement outside the top middle school in the country, bleeding from the head and between the legs, clutching his stained armband in his fingers like it was the last thing left of him.

Mondo had rushed him to the hospital. He’d held his shaking hand in the ambulance and told him it was alright, _it's okay, don’t close your eyes, you’re going to be alright, look at me, whatever they did to you, don’t let them get away. I don’t give a fuck who they are or what they can do._

_Make them pay._

A year later, Kiyo-chan’s middle school was razed to the ground. Fifteen-year olds, sons and daughters of ministers and celebrities, the talented and the beautiful, were killing each other in what was either a horrific game or a mass suicide pact.

And out of that dust walked Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ultimate Order. Cold and sharp, with the impeccably upright gait of a soldier, perfect in every way. The air around him hummed with a white-hot tension, the quiet danger of a polished sword.

Mondo tasted metal.

――

Ishimaru’s eyes locked with his. The fire, now barely restrained, seared to the back of his head.

“Why are you bringing this to me?”

“Because I did it. I killed my brother. I chopped his fucking head off.”

“Then why should I spare you?”

“I did it for _you_. You took over the country. You’ve killed thousands of people, and it was me who put that idea into your head. So you’ve earned me. You can do-” Mondo reached out and wiped blood off his cheek- “anything you want with me.” He grinned again. “You could kill me. Or you could-”

“Everyone makes mistakes.”

“What?”

Ishimaru stood up, arms crossed behind his back. He walked over to Mondo, kneeling on the carpet, wet and filthy. He reached out and touched Mondo’s chin, tilting his face towards his own.

“Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone is evil.”

Ishimaru’s fingers slid downwards. His clipped nails traced a line across Mondo’s throat.

“Even me. But I refuse to admit that.”

They brushed against his collarbones, streaked with sweat.

“You, meanwhile, are everything I cannot risk myself becoming. You are chaos and violence. You are corrupt. But you have come here, given me the head of a wanted criminal, and _offered_ yourself to me on your knees.”

His face was level with Mondo’s now.

“So what now? You gonna kill me? Fuck me?”

Ishimaru took a sharp breath. He smiled icily.

“I will spare you, but I will not let you off without punishment.”

Mondo reached forward, caught Ishimaru’s bottom lip between his canines, and bit down until he drew blood.

――

The next few minutes were a blur of black and white, dark and blond, skin on skin, tongue and teeth. They stumbled into Ishimaru’s chair, and Mondo felt him wrap his hands around his throat. He lowered himself onto Ishimaru’s lap, hips bucking into his. Ishimaru was covered in blood and dirt now, his spotless white uniform ruined and his hair a mess. His red eyes burned with hunger.

They pulled apart, gasping, and Ishimaru slipped his fingers into Mondo’s mouth, closing his eyes. His lips parted slightly, in a semblance of a moan.

“From now on,” he breathed, “you are my pet. My Mondo, my mad dog.”

“Fancy. P-prove it to me.”

Ishimaru leaned forward and reached for his seal.

Mondo reached into his pocket and produced a lighter.

――

The metal was heated, and a red mark bearing Ishimaru’s name was burned in the centre of his back, right between his shoulder blades.

Mondo’s eyes were red and his hips were bruised purple. _Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka_ , he chanted, in time with the tightening heat in his groin, the wet slide in and out of him, _oh, fuck-_

Kiyotaka pressed a hand over his mouth and clamped two fingers around the base of his cock.

“Patience, Mondo,” he scolded. “Patience is a virtue. You don’t come until I have.”

* * *

This was the man he would die with, over and over again, forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> play stupid games win stupid prizes
> 
> special thanks to [triggerhappyhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/triggerhappyhope), who cooked up plenty of fun ishimondo times and taka guilt with me. his idea of "ishimaru's dark middle school experiences", as well as mondo saving his life, was used for this fic.
> 
> oho! hoho! mondo on a leash!


End file.
